The present invention relates to a device for transferring information between two digital signals and relates in particular to a generator of high bit rate digital data signals from low bit rate digital data signals and to a generator of low bit rate digital data signals from high bit rate digital data signals incorporating such a data transfer device.
The invention relates in particular to a generator of high bit rate digital data signals from low bit rate digital data signals and to a generator of low bit rate digital data signals from high bit rate digital data signals making it possible to measure very high bit rate digital data transmission paths.
A very high bit rate digital data transmission path is measured by transmitting a high bit rate digital data signal down the path, each data item of which can be modified, for example the timing of the signal, the alarms, the errors . . . and by subsequently analysing each of these characteristics simultaneously.